Des Rays-Bans plus petites
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Le Patron a une crise existentielle. Il assiste à ce phénomène curieux qu'est l'identification, et ça le travaille. Craquera, craquera pas ? Fanfic SLG, raiting T pour allusions et langage fleuri, rien de bien méchant.


Yo tout l'monde, c'est Madou-Dilou. Voilà ma seconde fanfic, en fait un One-shot sur Salut Les Geeks. Bon, si vous traînez sur ce fandom, vous devez avoir lu des textes de moi, écrits en collaboration avec ma pote Celephays. Et ce One-Shot, je l'ai écrit seule. Il me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais ré-ré-ré-revu l'épisode 98. Alors, ben le voilà X)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Adossé au mur du bordel le plus côté de Pigaille, dans la lumière criarde renvoyée par ce dernier, le Patron s'accordait une pause clope.

La nuit était glaciale. Mais le Patron n'avait pas froid. Pas avec la scéance musclée qu'il venait de prendre avec Tatiana ! y avait pas à dire, elle faisait très bien son travail, c'était pas sa favorite pour rien !

Mais alors que la sauterie sado-maso battait son plein, le Patron avait eu un problème qui l'avait empêché d'en profiter pleinement. Il lui avait coupé toute envie de baiser, il l'avait même fait débander, nom de Dieu ! Il avait donc laissé Tatiana inconsciente attachée au poteau au milieu des fouets et autres accessoires, avait remis son slip, son pantalon, sa chemise, ses chaussures et son Armani, puis était sorti pour y réfléchir.

Inspirant profondément, il éprouva comme un soulagement à sentir la fumée cancérigène emplir ses poumons, lui décrassant la cervelle pour l'utiliser à la réfléxion de ce problème qui était de taille.

De taille plus grande que sa bite, c'était dire !

Le Patron jeta un œil à l'écran de son portable. 07:56.

Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait bien un opticien en train de lever son rideau de fer. Il balança son mégot dans une bouche d'égoût et se mit en quête d'une boutique.

Dès huit heures pétantes, la vendeuse était derrière le comptoir. La demoiselle s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce magasin de lunettes sans clientèle où il ne se passait rien. Aussi eut-elle un sursaut quand entra dans la boutique un homme, pas très grand, sec, mal rasé, vêtu d'un costume noir et portant des Ray-Bans de même teinte malgré le jour pas encore levé. Un stéréotype de gangster. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui demanda de son ton le plus aimable:

"-Bonjour, monsieur, vous voulez un renseignement ?"

Le type lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

"-Salut, gamine. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, je cherche des lunettes pile comme celle-là (il porta la main à sa branche), mais en plus petit, c'est possible ?"

La vendeuse fut une seconde sonnée, à cause du brusque tutoiement et de la voix rauque de son interlocuteur, puis elle se reprit:

"-Alors...c'est des Rays-Bans, c'est ça ? Alors juste excusez-moi monsieur, je vais devoir vous les prendre pour..."

"-Ouais, c'est des Ray-Bans, et non, tu vas pas me les enlever à moins que tu veuilles que j' enfonce ma bite tellement profondément dans ton fondement que le type qui l'en sortira sera surnommé le Roi Arthur. "

La vendeuse resta bouche bée pendant ce qui aurait pu être une éternité si le Patron ne lui avait pas administré une gifle sonore. La main sur la joue, elle balbutia:

"-Hé bien monsieur...je vais voir ce que j'ai dans la réserve..."

"-C'est ça, et grouille-toi !"

La vendeuse fila dans la cave sans demander son reste et s'y barricada. Elle entendit la voix du type lui gueuler que la paire qu'il voulait devait être adaptée à une tête de six ans, et sans aucune correction. Ce type était un grand malade. Elle voulut appeler les forces de l'ordre, mais elle se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant que son téléphone était resté au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea en tremblant vers le tiroir où étaient entreposés les lunettes de soleil pour enfant et le fouilla, fébrile. Elle trouva une paire similaire à celles que portait le gangster et remonta les marches quatre à quatre. La paire en main, le criminel l'examina sous toutes les coutures et décréta que ça ferait l'affaire. Il jeta un billet de cent à la vendeuse en lançant "Gardez la monnaie" et sortit de la boutique à grands pas, en se rallumant une cigarette, les fameuses lunettes en poche, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme plus que choquée dont l'histoire ne retiendra pas le nom.

 _"Mettez-lui des lunettes de soleil et j'la prends comme apprentie !"_

Le Patron, en voyant Jaznie, avait eu un choc.

Non seulement elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes de sperme à ce qu'il aurait pu être au même âge, (la perversité n'étant pas encore très développée chez Mathieu lorsqu'il avait six ans) mais en plus il avait eu envie de lui faire un câlin purement platonique. Un câlin platonique, lui, le Patron, le criminel sans cœur, la Luxure personnifiée, l'incarnation de Satan.

En voyant les regards soupçonneux des autres personnalités et de Mathieu se diriger vers lui quand leur créateur leur avait montré la vidéo, il avait aussitôt compris les insinuations de ses camarades et farouchement nié tout lien de parenté avec elle. Lui-même n'existait que depuis quatre ans et Jaznie en avait six.

N'empêche, tant de _fuck_ et de _bitch_ lâchés à la minute par une enfant si jeune étaient assez inhabituels, voire frappants. À la rigueur, par une mémère ménopausée en manque de rhubarbe, mais une gamine de cet âge... * Nom de Dieu, elle parlait à sa poupée exactement comme lui-même quand il insultait copieusement une concubine sado-madochiste. À six ans, alors qu'il en avait vingt-sept, soit plus du quadruple. C'était à se demander s'il n'était pas réellement le père de cette gamine. Il faudrait questionner son créateur à ce sujet.

Par la Sainte Capote percée du Très-Haut, il se reconnaissait tellement chez cette petite fille que ça lui avait coupé toute envie de la violer. Le plus grand pédophile que ce monde n'avait jamais connu serait donc vulnérable ? Là, c'étaient toutes ses convictions qui s'ébranlaient jusque dans leurs fondements (1). Ça avait été comme une gifle morale, si forte et inattendue qu'il s'était mis à pleurer comme un gosse.

Et fallait dire qu'elle était trop mignonne quand elle était à court d'insultes. Alors c'était ça qu'avait ressenti Mathieu en voyant la petite boule de poils qui leur servait de chaton ? Une envie soudaine de prendre dans ses bras le petit être et de le cajoler innocemment en bêtifiant des niaiseries "c'est qui le petit chat-chat à son papa ? Hein qu'il est mignon le chacha-choupinou !". Bon, c'était vrai que le chaton en question était tellement mignon qu'il lui avait presque collé une mi-molle (2), mais en ce qui concernait Jaznie, la chose était toute autre.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sa résolution était prise.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait lancé lors de l'épisode 98 de SLG, il allait adopter la gamine.

Un tel potentiel ne se révélait qu'une fois par siècle. Hors de question de le gâcher en la laissant à des parents ignares qui allaient très certainement ensevelir toute la perversité de leur fille sous une éducation normale. Ho que non.

Il serra la petite paire de Rays-Bans dans la poche de son Armani. Un jour, il allait les lui mettre sur le nez, et dès cet instant, il prendrait Jaznie comme disciple. Il allait tout lui enseigner, comment baiser, comment tuer, comment séduire, comment attirer le pognon, comment vivre dans le monde de la pègre. Et sa formation achevée, elle le seconderait dans ses affaires, elle serait la deuxième personne la plus crainte au monde après lui, une criminelle à côté de laquelle Al Capone, Frank Costello et même les légendaires Jack l'Éventreur et la Comtesse sanglante feraient figure d'enfants de chœur.

"-Tu cherches quelque chose, _el lobo_ ?" demanda une voix féminine à l'accent espagnol.

Le Patron leva la tête. Ses pas l'avaient reconduit au bordel qu'il avait laissé. Il sourit à Tatiana et retira sa clope d'entre ses lèvres :

"-J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air !" lança-t-il à sa favorite.

"-Et tu m'as laissé tomber en pleine action ?" s'indigna la belle andalouse. "Tu me déçois, Patron. Que tu veuilles faire une pause, ok, mais au moins, finis ce que tu commences au lieu de me laisser en plan comme un ...un ... goujat !"

Le Patron eut son sourire de requin.

"-Oooh, t'inquiète, gamine, je vais reprendre le travail et tu seras pas déçue !"

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il attira sa concubine contre lui et lui massa les fesses, la faisant glousser. Puis il poussa la porte du bordel et y entra, Tatiana toujours serrée contre lui.

De sa main libre, il plongea la main dans la poche de son Armani.

"-Ho non, gamine, tu seras pas déçue !" ricana le Patron, et il fit discrètement tourner les petites lunettes noires entre ses doigts.

* * *

* Référence à l'épisode 69 de SLG.

(1) Admirez le double-sens !

(2) Citation du Patron, à l'épisode où Wi-fi apparaît pour la première fois.

 **NdM** Voilà-voilà, c'est court, mais j'suis pas douée pour les trucs longs :)

Tchao !


End file.
